1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for hanging files and more particularly pertains to a new file spacing and location indicating device for spacing apart files, particularly hanging files, in a drawer and indicating their location in the drawer so that files removed from the drawer may be quickly and easily returned to their proper place in the drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for hanging files is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for hanging files heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for hanging files include U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,873; U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,080; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,414; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,940; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,280; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,296.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new file spacing and location indicating device. The inventive device includes a mounting rod having a pair of opposite end portions and an elongate portion extending between the end portions of the mounting rod. The end portions of the mounting rod are designed for mounting to a hanging rail of a hanging file system. A plurality of separators are provided each having an attachment portion and an indicator portion outwardly extending from the attachment portion. The attachment portion is generally C-shaped and has a pair of arcuate arms defining an attachment space therebetween through which the elongate portion of the mounting rod is extended. The arms of the attachment portion of each of the separators are designed for releasably holding the elongate portion of the mounting rod in the attachment space so that each of the separators is pivotable about the longitudinal axis of the elongate portion of the mounting rod.
In these respects, the file spacing and location indicating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spacing apart files, particularly hanging files, in a drawer and indicating their location in the drawer so that files removed from the drawer may be quickly and easily returned to their proper place in the drawer.